paradiseprisonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Map Overview
The written work below and art was made by Jomadis No one knows who drew it and when, but it still remains accurate to this day. Brown- Grassland Light brown- Beach/sand Brown/green- Jungle Brown/blue- Ocean Paradise is a fairly large island, the village only takes a small portion. The main island is split into two parts, the North and South. The North contains a bit of rainforest, the village, a large field, a mountain range, and a large desert on the east side of the mountains (as well as some jungle and grasslands further south). The village is where all of the inhabitants of Paradise live. Each house is unique to its owner, Pan has a greenhouse, Huru has a farmhouse, etc etc. The house is not built by the villages however, a new house shows up whenever a new islander appears. The houses themselves are all different, they depend entirely on their owner's personality and preferences (although they cannot change once in place unless someone physically changes them). On the west coast of the island is where the newcomers first appear (marked by an 'X'). There are frequent visitors to the beach, so no one is missed (patrols are usually set once the house appears). Newcomers are brought from the beach to the village to be checked by the Paradise medic, Anat. Further east is a mountain range that bears no name, mainly because no one could agree on one. The mountains are not extremely tall, but higher than a bird will fly. Atop the tallest mountain lays the Offering Shrine. It is a large, white stone platform with two fires on either side. At this shrine, anyone can leave gifts or send prayers to the Gods for favors or gifts. Some gifts may be great (ex. Anat may wish for a powerful healing potion) while others can be dull (ex. Isamu and Jiro wished for destructive pranks, they received sneezing powder). Sometimes, the gifts do not work, it all depends on the God or Goddess. On the other side of the mountain range, at the base, is a cave. The entrance is incredibly hard to find, most beings give up within a few weeks. The cave has been dubbed 'The Crystal Cavern' because of the apparent abundance of crystals inside. Legend has it, that when an island approaches the middle of the cave, the crystal holding the answer they seek will glow the color of their eyes and show them a vision; after the vision, they awaken on the beach where they first wake up in Paradise. On the South half of the island, there is not much to see. The vast majority of it is covered by a large, dense jungle that is nearly impenetrable. Plants grow so thick around that many speculate there is something in there, just waiting to be found. Pan, the self-declared ruler of Paradise (although no one really listens to him), forbids anyone from going near the jungle. What is in the jungle? Is the extreme plant growth due to Pan's powers? What is he hiding? All the islanders know is that Pan would rather kill someone than let them in the jungle. Off the Northwest coast sits a smaller island. There is not a lot of vegetation on this island, mainly beach and grassland. Many inhabitants of Paradise use the space to play games or practice powers. The waters around Paradise are a gorgeous sapphire color. There are very few storms and most of the time, the water is calm enough to play in. There is something unusual about the water however, instead of flowing out into the horizon, it flows up. The shape of the water is similar to a sphere encasing the island. The water is constantly flowing and does not drip on the island as a constant rain (although it does occasionally rain to provide fresh water to the plants). The sphere of water covers the horizon, so no one really knows what lays on the other side.